Rosalie's Family
by Hinny4ever
Summary: Rosalie is getting the family she always wanted. Alice and Jasper bring a little girl home. Esme was hurting for a while and Bella wanted to give Nessie a sister or brother. Life is easiercbut things sure are hard. Like always they will get through it. Rosalie and Emmett deal with a blind son plus having twins. Stephanie Meyers owns Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I don't own anything you see here, but an OC or two. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I have decided to go back and look through this. I will try to fix some spelling and grammar mistakes as I go. Also I would like to make it better if I can. Hope you all enjoy it.

Anyone that knew Rosalie Hale, knew that she wanted a family. Emmett was a great husband who she loved every much, but neither of them could have kids. Rosalie and Emmett were Vampires. As much as Rosalie loved her niece, she wanted a family of her own. She was thinking about the family she could have a had if she been human when she was pulled out of her thoughts. "Earth to Rosalie, What is eating at you?" asked Edward.

Rosalie gave him a smile before turning away from him. She started to cry. All of this was to much for her. He had a family where as she didn't. "Sorry, Edward, but I have to go. I will go see if Alice wants to go shopping," Rosalie said.

She got up from the table leaving the room as she went. ' _Now I will have to go ask Alice if she would want to go shopping_ ' thought Rosalie. Edward laughed at Rosalie's thought. He found it very funny. Carlisle and him were working on a plan. Everyone in the family knew how much Rosalie wanted a family. They were trying to find a way to give her one. "I know, Rosalie that you are lying, but it's fine," Edward called out.

In a few short days or today they would found out that Rosalie was pregnant. It would shock them all, but it would be a nice surprise. Emmett walked into the kitchen. "Where is my wife going?" asked Emmett.

Today Emmett was in a very good mood. Which meant that he would want to do something. Normally Emmett would challenge someone to an arm wrestling match, but not today. "I think she is going with Alice to do some shopping, I guess. It's what she said to me, but I am don't know. I don't think she really wants to go. What's up with your wife, lately she's been a b to us all," Edward said.

Edward had a feeling that Emmett would know. Emmett had spent the last few weeks with Rosalie during her mood swings and what ever else was going on with Rosalie. He took a seat at the table. "I am not really sure. She has just been moody lately. Rosalie hasn't been herself, she told me everything was fine, but I am sure it's not. She won't tell me what's wrong," Emmett replied to Edward.

As much as Emmett was worried about his wife, he wasn't going fret like the rest were. Carlisle walked into the room. He took a seat at the table as well. Carlisle pulled out a book and continued to read. "What are you reading, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

You could say that Edward was curious. Sure Carlisle was always reading something to do with the medical field, but this time he looked serious while reading. Plus it was different than the others. "Well, I was just researching something, I may have an idea of what is wrong with Rosalie. It can't be right though," Carlisle said. "Vampires can't have babies.

Emmett and Edward looked at Carlisle like he was crazy. Emmett was the first to speak. "Is it possible?"

Carlisle looked at Emmett then stood up. "According to this it may be, but I am not sure. So I am looking over it again to see. You will know more when I do, Emmett," said Carlisle leaving the room.

In the other room Rosalie had gotten Alice to go shopping. Not that it was hard, Alice loved to shop, but she was kind of busy. Alice became thrilled for a day of shopping. Bella wanted to go along with Renesmee. It would be fun. Renesmee loved spending time with Rosalie, so Bella put up with the shopping trip. Once in the car Alice said, "Out with it, Rosalie."

Alice was going to get to the bottom of this. She had to know what was going on. Alice drove on as going faster as Rosalie looked at her. Rosalie was sitting up front with her. "Out with what, Alice," said Rosalie.

"Well let's see, you hate shopping like Bella, but you wanted to go. You won't talk to Emmett, but only spend time with him. Each of us have been cut out of your life right now, even Renesmee which is something that you don't do. You love her too much to do that. So spill," Alice said in a cheerful voice.

' _So they had noticed,_ ' thought Rosalie. It had been hard for Rosalie to hide it, even through she had tried. "Rosalie we are all worried about you, even Esme. She feels like you are hiding something," said Bella.

Rosalie was kind of annoyed with how cheerful Alice was and she didn't like what Bella had said. She felt she had to tell them anyways. "You promise not to laugh," Rose said.

Bella and Alice gave a nod. Renesmee smiled. "We won't," said Renesmee.

She normally didn't talk, but showed what she wanted. It was only around Rosalie that she would really talk. "Thanks, I just thought I might be pregnant, but the test said I wasn't," said Rose.

Alice found that weird. Rosalie should have known better, she couldn't get pregnant. "Rosalie, you know we can't have kids. So you know you can't be pregnant. Even if they we could, the test would not work," Alice said.

Rosalie had knew that Alice would take it that way, but Bella spoke up. "It isn't likely that you are, Rose, but there are a few cases. I have been reading up on some stuff, as has Carlisle. Carlisle thinks that you might be, but he isn't sure," Bella said.

As much as Bella didn't want to get Rosalie's hopes up, she felt that Rosalie needed to know that. Rosalie felt a bit better. Maybe she was, but what if she wasn't. Her hopes were too high right now. They made it to the mall then got out of the car. They walked into the mall. Everyone was there with their families. A little girl ran by, which had made Rosalie to sit down. She had started to cry. "Rosalie it's ok, everything is going to be fine," Alice said.

Rosalie knew it wouldn't. She would never have a family. A woman walked over to them then started to talk. "Is she alright, miss. She looks pale and I think she has put on some weight."

Bella snapped. "Everything is fine, miss. She just gets sad around families. All she ever wanted was kids."

The woman stormed off with Rosalie getting up. "Let's go back home, this wasn't a good idea. I really don't want to shop," Rosalie said.

Bella sat up front, while Rosalie was in the back with Renesmee. Renesmee stayed close to her until they got home. Once in side, Rosalie went to her room, with Renesmee close by. "What's up, with Rose? She has been acting weird," Esme said.

Alice smiled at Esme then frowned. "The mall that we went to had families all around. It got to Rosalie and she lost it. It's nothing to worry about, Esme. Everything will be fine in the end," said Alice in a cheerful voice.

Even if Alice didn't believe it. Carlisle had seen them come in. He headed up the the stairs motioning Emmett to follow him. They went to their room. Emmett smiled at Renesmee as did Carlisle. "Renesmee, I need to talk to Rose and Emmett, so could you go see your dad," Carlisle said.

Renesmee got up then gave him a hug as she left the room. "OK, so spill it, Carlisle. You know what is wrong with me," Rosalie said in a cold voice.

Rosalie wasn't in the mood for games and she hoped that Carlisle wasn't going to play them. She just wanted him to tell her what he was hiding. There was something that Carlisle wasn't telling them and it was big. Carlisle looked at the two of them. "Remember, when I checked you out last time, Rose," said Carlisle starting small.

She had remembered alright. It had taken a few good hours. "I do, Carlisle," said Rosalie.

"I do as well," Emmett said as Rosalie went numb.

Carlisle gave them a smile. "Well, I ran every test that I could think of. Nothing came up, so I took another test. One that I didn't think I would have to do because it isn't possible for you to have kids. The thing is Rose, you are pregnant. I am sure of it. You look to be around three months along," Carlisle said.

Emmett fell to the floor, as Rosalie jumped up to hug Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rosalie was done hugging Carlisle, he left the room to give them sometime alone. Rosalie walked over to where Emmett was. She bent down and started to slap him. "Come, on Emmett, wake up. We are going to be parents, you can't do this," Rosalie bark.

Emmett grabbed her by the arm and gave her a big hug. "I'm going to be a dad. It's the great thing in the world," Emmett said.

Rosalie smiled at Emmett. She was glad that he was thrilled. Rose was really happy about having a child. Emmett held her close as they sat on the floor. "Emmett, I think we should not say anything yet. I would just like to keep it between the two of us, Carlisle won't tell anyone," said Rose.

Emmett was fine with it. It would take him sometime to get use to it so it worked out for the best. Carlisle walked down the stairs into the living room. "Is Rosalie, ok?" asked Emse.

Carlisle gave her smile to tell her everything was fine. "Don't worry, Esme. She is fine," Carlisle said to her.

It wouldn't be long until everyone knew their news, but for now they weren't going to share it. It had been three days since they found out the news. Emmett was thrilled now as Rosalie was. They both were very happy. Everyone was happy that Rosalie was the change in Rosalie, even if they didn't know what brought it on. "What's gotten into, Rosalie, Carlisle?" asked Jacob.

He had noticed that she was being nice to him. Also she hadn't called him a mutt or dog in a few days. "I can go back to being mean to you, if that's what you want," Rosalie said walking in.

Jacob pretended to throw something at her. Rosalie ducked down, like she was dodging it. "I would like that, Rosalie. At least I would have an idea that you were back to normal," Jacob threw at her.

Rosalie walked over to the fridge, got out a pint of of blood to drink then went to sit at the table. Hunting would be out soon, so Rosalie was getting use to drinking blood from a cup for now or what ever she would be drinking out of. It would have do do, even if she wasn't thrilled with it. Carlisle was sitting at the table reading a book which was helping him out. He wanted to make sure that they would be alright. "Be nice, or else I will have to remove one of you," Carlisle.

He didn't want to do that, but he would if need be. Carlisle put his book down looking at the two of them. He saw them stick their tongues out at him. Rosalie looked over to Jacob. "I heard that you were going into town with Renesmee. So why aren't you there, yet," Rosalie said.

Jacob stuck his tongue out at Rosalie. "Renesmee is getting ready, it's just gonna be the two of us," Jacob said.

He was stating that she wasn't welcomed, but Rosalie didn't want to go anyways. She needed to talk to Carlisle and he wanted to talk to her. "Are you, ready, jacob?" asked Renesmee.

Jacob stood up. "Yes, let's get away from," he caught himself then said, "let's go."

Renesmee laughed. She found Jacob to be funny at times and she loved Rosalie. ' _Good their gone_ ' Rosalie thought. Rosalie looked over to Carlisle. "Did you find anything more, out? Also what does Bella know? She said that you guys were doing research," said Rosalie.

Carlisle looked back at Rosalie as she took another drink. "Well, I haven't found much more yet. Everything that I keep finding, you know already. It wouldn't be wise to hunt, but I found another thing. Drinking animal blood is out, Rosalie. It won't be a big deal. We were, but I told Bella I had it for now. She still doesn't know, Rosalie," Carlisle said. "It gives her more time with Renesmee as well. So she is cool with it."

Rosalie really wanted to curse, but she didn't. It was going to be hard to only drink human blood, but she was willing to do it for her child. "Thank you, Carlisle for everything. I know you are working hard," Rosalie said as Esme walked in the room.

Esme had wondered what was going on. Carlisle wasn't telling her anything and she was very worried. Rosalie changed in the last few days. Esme wanted to know why. "What's up with the two of you and Emmett. What aren't you telling me?" Esme asked as Emmett came in.

He had gone hunting, but just got back. ' _O_ h what did I walk in on _'_ thought Emmett. "Well, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett have some news, but right now it is between the two of them. I can not tell you. They want to be the one to tell everyone," Carlisle said.

It wasn't Carlisle's place to tell their news. Esme looked from Emmett to Rosalie. She was hoping that one of them would tell her. Rosalie got up then walked over to Esme. She gave her a hug. "It is the greatest news, ever Esme. Emmett and I are expecting a baby," Rosalie said to excited to notice that Esme had a deep look about her face. "Carlisle has been making sure that everything is alright."

Emmett spoke up. "He's making sure that the baby will live. Once the baby is born we don't know what will happen."

You could say that Emmett was very worried. They knew that the baby would be born, but after the fact, they weren't sure. It was new to them like Renesmee had been. Esme gave Rosalie a hug back, while she held her tears back. Sure she was happy for them, but she always wanted kids of her own. "Are you ok, Esme, I know this is hard for you," Rosalie stated.

Esme put a smile on her face saying, "Yes, I'm fine. Please don't stress yourself out worrying about me. Please just take care of yourself."

She left the room. Esme couldn't stand to be there any longer than she needed to be. Emmett gave Carlisle a look. Carlisle decided to go check on Esme. Rosalie went over to Emmett, hugging him as she got to him. She was worried now about Esme, when she knew shouldn't be. Emmett gave her a hug back then started to rub her back. "Rosalie, look at me. Everything is going to be fine. Esme will come around," Emmett said.

Edward walked into the room. "What's up with Esme, she ran out into the woods. Carlisle went after her. I would like to know what is going on," Edward said.

Emmett looked at Rosalie, she should be the one to tell Edward. The two of them were close after all. It wasn't right to leave him in the dark. "I don't really know what is wrong with her. I told Esme that Emmett and I are going to have a baby. Esme said everything was fine, but I guess it's not," Rosalie replied.

Edward walked over to Rosalie and held her close after Emmett let her go. He knew that Esme could wait. Rosalie needed him more right now. Emmett mouth to Edward, "I'll go look for Esme. It's best to wait to tell the others."

He gave Emmett a look. "I would wait, Emmett, Carlisle will find Esme. It's better if he does it anyways. If you want to tell the others then do so, but I would wait on that as well. Seeing as that's what you want," Edward mouth back.

Emmett gave a nod as he left the room. He was going to wait to tell everyone. Carlisle meanwhile was outside somewhere in the wood looking for Esme. He found her sitting by a rock, so he walked up to her. "It's not fair, Carlisle. I should be happy for them, which I am, but you know how much I wanted kids," said Esme.

Carlisle didn't reach for Esme just yet. Now wasn't the time. "I know you do, but it happened. We don't know know why. Also, we don't know how it's going to end. Rosalie could lose the baby which isn't likely, but it could die after it's born. Right now Rosalie needs us to be there for her. Things are going to be hard on her like they were for Bella," Carlisle said.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Here's a new chapter for you. Something things have changed in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Once again I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyers does. If I did, it would have ending differently than it did.

Esme gave a nod then stood up. Carlisle held her close as they walked back towards the house. Edward and Rosalie were outside just chilling. Esme walked over to Rosalie and gave her a hug. "I am truly happy for you and I am sorry for how I acted. You know that I always wanted a family, but never got it. You do know about my son," Esme said to Rosalie who gave a nod.

She hugged her back. Esme couldn't let Rosalie down when she needed her the most. "Thanks Esme. I would love your help with anything that you can give," Rosalie stated.

Esme let out a laugh. "I will be glad to help in any way that I can. We will have to keep Alice rained in once she founds out," Esme said.

They all let out a laugh as Emmett came outside. "It's nice to see you back, Esme. We would be lost with out you," said Emmett.

Edward let out a laugh then. "We would. Emmett hasn't told anyone yet, have you, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"I have not. I thought that we could all tell them together or at least Rose and I could," Emmett stated.

Rosalie walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "I would love to tell them together," Rosalie told him.

They kissed then the five of them walked inside. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the living room. "What's up?" asked Jasper.

He had a feeling something was up and was curious what it was. Alice on the other hand was to busy trying to see the future to worry about it. "Well, Emmett and Rosalie have something to tell everyone, but first we need the rest in here," Edward spoke.

Emmett went to find the others. "Hello," Emmett said to Bella, Jacob, and Renesmee.

They all were in the library. So that must have meant that Jacob hadn't taken Renesmee out or they had just gotten back. So that meant that they weren't gone long. "Hey we need to talk," Emmett said to them.

The three of them got up and walked to the living room. "What is going on?" asked Alice. "What is it that you need to tell us?"

Jasper felt the need to control the mood in the room. He wasn't sure what the news was or if it was good news. Emmett looked to Rosalie. "Are you ready to tell them?" asked Emmett.

He was going to let Rosalie do the talking. Rosalie gave him a smile as he pulled her closer. "Emmett and I are going to have a baby," said Rosalie with a smile on her face. "We aren't sure how, but it just happened."

Jacob stood there in shock as Renesmee ran to Rosalie and hugged her. "Wow, I am going to have someone to play with," Renesmee said.

Rosalie gave a nod to Renesmee. She then looked over to Esme. "I would love it mom if you would be our child's God-mother," Rosalie said.

They had talked if they ever had kids, Esme would be made God-mother if she wanted it. Emmett smiled at her. "I would be honored. If there is anything you need just let me know. Everything is fine now, with me. It doesn't matter if I ever have kids. You guys are my family and that is enough for me," said Esme.

Rosalie had walked over to give Esme a hug and kiss. "Well, I know your pain because it was mine as well. You knew how much I wanted kids and now it is happening," said Rosalie.

Esme did know that. Now it was coming true for them. Emmett looked over to Carlisle. "Would you be God-father? "asked Emmett.

Carlisle looked at Emmett. "I would love that," said Carlisle.

Everyone started to talk. Rosalie decided to head outside after she was done hugging Esme. No one noticed her leave the room. She needed to get some fresh air. Edward had seen her leave so he went after her. He could read her mind and what she was thinking wasn't good. "Rosalie," said Edward coming up to her.

Rosalie jumped as she heard him speak. "Sorry, Rosalie, but if you want to talk, I got an ear," Edward said.

Rosalie got a cold chill, even if she normally couldn't get cold. Edward gave her his jacket. "I guess. You know anyways," Rosalie stated.

She knew that, but it was still hard thinking about the things that could happen. "I know, but what if there is nothing that anyone can do? Then what? I waited this long for it to happen that I don't want it to be taken away," said Rosalie.

Edward moved to Rosalie then grabbed her. "Snap out of it, Rosalie. You know it isn't good for the baby. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about the things that can go wrong," said Edward.

Rosalie gave a nod to Edward who let go of her. She went into the kitchen, she ran into Jacob as she did so. "Congrats on the baby Blondie," Jacob mouthed.

She went to get some blood. "Thanks, mutt," Rosalie mouthed back.

Rosalie kept walking as did Jacob. "Listen Rosalie, I am really happy for you. I know you will make a great mom," said Jacob.

She walked over to him and held the cup up to him. "Thank you, Jacob, but if you don't leave I will make you drink blood," Rosalie said to him.

Jacob ran from the room. He didn't need telling twice seeing as he knew that Rosalie would do it. Bella walked is as Jacob had left. She really needed to talk to Rosalie. "So I see that Jacob and you were talking. That's a first, but I am glad that you are," Bella stated.

Rosalie gave Bella a light push. The nerve of her. Bella was making it her job to get Rosalie and Jacob to be friends. Like that would ever happen. As much as Rosalie didn't like it, she put up with it. Bella wished that she could have pushed Rosalie back, but it was ok. "Yes we were taking, but I made him leave," said Rosalie with a smile on her face.

Bella groaned. Something would never change. The two of them went to sit at the table. "Rosalie, I wish you would give Jacob a chance. He isn't that bad," said Bella.

Rosalie doubted it, but what could it hurt. She took another drink than sat the cup down. "Fine, but only for Renesmee. You aren't worth it," Rosalie said joking.

Bella gave Rosalie a big hug then got up and left the room.

Rosalie lightly pushed Bella. The nerve of her. Bella was making it a point to get Rosalie and Jacob to be friends. She wasn't fond of it but Rosalie put up with it. Bella wished she could push her back but she was ok with not being able too. "No way. We were talking but I made him leave" said Rosalie.

Bella was thrilled that Rosalie was going to give Jacob a chance. Alice and Jasper were in the living room talking. "Jasper what do you think about looking into finding a child to adopt?" asked Alice.

She really did want to have kids, but she wasn't sure how Jasper felt about it. He gave her a smile. "I would love that, but we will have to look into it," Jasper stated.

Alice had knew that. A few weeks ago she started to look into it. She really wanted to have a family even if she was happy with the life that she had right now. Seeing Rosalie happy with her news made her want it even more. "I already did some of the work," Alice said.

Jasper gave her a look. "You have, wow that quick, Alice," said Jasper.

She gave him a smile. "Oh I know, but I just wanted to see what we would need to do just in case," Alice replied.

"You knew I would say yes," Jasper said.

Alice smiled a bit more. "I did, but I still wanted to check with you first. We go see someone in a few days," Alice stated.

Emmett came into the room and jumped on the couch. "What are the two of you talking about?" asked Emmett.

He sure knew how to ruin a moment. They were talking one moment and the next Emmett came in. "Mind your own business, Emmett. We were talking," said Alice in a hurt voice.

Emmett laughed a bit then ran away. It was fun to pick on his family. Most of the family was use to it and it didn't bother them. "You know, Alice I wonder about Emmett being a father. Rosalie will make a great mother, but Emmett on the other hand I am not sure. He is too much of a big kid to be a father," Jasper said.

Alice leaned into Jasper. "That is one of the best things you said all day, Jasper. Maybe even in a life time," Edward said sitting down next to them.

Alice and Jasper looked at Edward. They were proud of the father he became. "Thanks, Edward," Jasper said.

Edward had been thinking hard. He felt they should do something for Rosalie and Emmett, but without them know about it. "We could build a house for or something for them," said Edward. "I am sure that Rosalie would like it plus you know she will want her own space."

Alice put a grin on her face which made Edward groaned. ' _Oh the things we could do with it or I could do with it_ ' Alice thought. Well, if Rosalie would let her that is. "Ok, that is a good idea. A house would be great, but Jasper you can't tell anyone," Alice said.

Jasper just smiled at them. He would leave them to it. Jasper was going to go for a ride. Renesmee went with Jasper, before she had to go to bed. "I think Esme should help. She would love to and she would be great at it. Also I think Esme would be able to rain you in," Edward said.

Alice gave Edward a shove. "Thanks, Edward. Esme, could you come in here," called Alice to her.

Esme walked into the room. She was busy working on something for Rosalie. "What do you two want?" Esme asked.

They smiled at each other. "We wanted to do something for Rosalie and Emmett, so we thought you could help," Alice said.

Esme looked at them. She wondered what it could be. Esme then took a seat in the chair. "Ok what is it" she asked.

Edward filled her in then they sat to work on it. Carlisle watched them from the other room. He was glad to have his family with him. Life couldn't get any better then this.


End file.
